Andy Biersack learns a lesson
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Andy gets himself hurt on stage too often by doing crazy stunts. His bandmates are sick of it. Ashley decides to teach the singer a lesson. How? A good, hard spanking! WARNING: Contains cussing an non-con spanking of an adult. Don't like, don't read! BVB
1. Poor, poor Andy

**Phoenix Fire:** Hello world of ! Let me give you a brief introduction. You can call me Kit, Kitsune, or Phox, if you want. Or, of course, Phoenix. I have another account, but I made this one just for fanfiction that I don't want on my other account because of the content, such as with this one. Just in case I ever become friends with the celebs I write about. My friend also shares this account with me. Mainly all you'll see me post is BVB and BOTDF fanfictions. Examples are spankings fics (like this one) and mpreg. That's a good enough briefing for now. Anyways, CC, please give out the warnings and disclaimer.

**CC:** *sighs and reads over the paper in hand* Phoenix doesn't own us or our songs. Just this fanfiction and half the plot. The other half belongs to her Plot Bunny, who is going to be going by the nickname 'Kayo' for this account, which is Japanese for 'knockout'. There will be cussing, possibly perverted humor, and, obviously, non-con spanking of a young adult. Please enjoy this for Andy's sake. If you don't, his punishment will only be worse. Flames will only be laughed at, printed out, and used to roast marshmellows and weenies.

**/+Story Start+\**

Ashley sighed. Andy had AGAIN hurt himself trying to do a stunt on stage. This time, he had broken his ankle. Well, very severely twisted it, but the doctor said it was practically broken. "Alright. Thank you, Dr. Perera. How long does he have to stay in bed? At least a week? That sounds a bit short. Oh. Does that mean he can use crutches to get around if he has to? Good. Thank you very much. We'll be there to get him within the next three hours. We have to get our gear put up on the bus before we can leave. Alright. Bye." Ashley hung up and put his cell in his back pocket. "Is he gonna be okay?" Jinxx asked. "Yeah. He's gonna be on crutches for at least a week, and he can't jump around." Ashley replied. "Like that'll stop him." Jake said. "It had better." CC muttered. Ashley frowned. "You know what? I'm going to teach that fucker a lesson." he growled. "How?" CC asked. "I'm gonna beat his ass."

Jake, Jinxx, and CC stared at him. "Are you crazy?" Jake asked. "Just try and ignore it. I'll do it in the bunk area." The others looked at each other and sighed. There was no talking Ashley out of his decision. About an hour and a half later, there were at the hospital to check Andy out. "I'm fine! I don't need a damn wheelchair!" Andy growled. "But, Mr. Biersack-" "He's not gonna listen." Ashley said, interupting the nurse. Andy signed his release papers and was about to head for the door whe the receptionist spoke. "We need an ID to make sure you are who you say you are." she said coldly. Jake, Jinxx, and CC backed up two steps. "Here." Ashley said, slamming Andy's Driver's License down on the desk, making the woman wince. "Alright, you can go." she said, handing the bassist back the small card. Ashley put it back in his pocket and carried Andy outside and onto the bus, much to the singer's disliking.

"I can walk, Ash!" "Shut up." the bassist said coldly, making Andy wince. That tone coming from Ashley was _never_ good and usually meant that whoever he addressed with that tone was in deep shit. He was carried to the bunk area and sat down on one of the lower bunks. Ashley closed the door, giving the other three a look that said to ignore everything and continue what they were doing. "What the hell, Ash? I know I need rest, but I could've laid on the couch." Ashley fixed the young man with a very stern glare, making the latter shrink back a bit. "Andrew Dennis Biersack, you need to be more fucking careful. You almost broke your ankle! If you don't watch what the fuck you're doing, you _will_ break it!" Andy winced. He was honestly getting scared now. He had _NEVER_ seen Ashley this pissed off. And he had a feeling it was only going to get worse. "One of these days you're going to break your hands or something and won't be able to play anymore!"

"But, Ashley, I'm on-" "Be quiet! I'm talking to you!" Andy winced again. "I know you don't want to disappoint the fans, but you upset them every damn time you hurt yourself! I and the others are sick of it!" Andy looked down. "You need to be taught a lesson, and I plan on doing a _very_ thorough job of that." Andy's eyes widened slightly. "And h-how do you plan on doing that?" he challenged, though his voice was shaky. Ashley moved to the back of the bunk area and brought back a metal folding chair like they have in schools and set it in the open walkway in front of the bunks across from Andy. "Stand up." Andy did as he was told, though slowly. Ashley sat down and yanked Andy over his lap. Andy's palms hit the floor as he caught himself. Ashley put his right leg over both of Andy's and raised his hand. "By doing something I should've done a long time ago." Andy squirmed a bit, not liking where this was going.

_SMACK!_ Andy yelped loudly when the bassist's hand collided with his ass. He squirmed more, his body jerking when his ass was smacked again. "Ow! A-Ashley!" Ashley said nothing and started repeatedly smacking the singer's tender backside. Andy was squirming and yelping. "S-Stop it! That hurts!" "That's the point, Andrew." Andy winced at being called 'Andrew', then yelped again. He started kicking his legs, though that didn't work well since Ashley had them trapped under his own. "Ooooooowwwwwwww!" he whined when Ashley started smacking his upper thighs. Ashley had to force himself not to stop. He didn't like seeing or hearing Andy in pain, and it was worse because he was causing that pain. _'But this has to be done. It's for his own good.'_ he told himself, smacking harder. "Stop it Ashley! That hurts! Please!" "I'm guessing you've never been spanked before?" Andy nodded swiftly before yelping again.

"Lucky for you, then, I'll lighten this. Slightly." Andy continued squirming until Ashley gave him a very hard smack right in the middle of his ass. "OOOOOWWWWW!" "Stop squirming!" Ashley half wrapped his arm around Andy's waist to help keep him still, then continued. Andy whimpered. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't going to let the bassist see him cry. Ashley stopped, making Andy think he was done. Ashley tugged Andy's pants down as far as he could get them without moving his leg. "Hey! OOOWWW!" Ashley continued mercilessly smacking Andy's ass, making the man squirm again, but he quickly stopped before Ashley could give him another hard smack to make him be still. "Good boy." Andy glared when that was said, but winced and bit his lip a moment later. He really wished he had something to grip tightly to try and help with the pain, but there was nothing he could grab.

"Ashley, p-please stop! I'll be more careful!" he said, hoping it would make the man stop. "The better you behave, the sooner this ends." was all Andy got as a reply. He started kicking his legs again, his head up while he cried out in pain. _'Come on, Andy! Just cry already so I can stop!'_ Ashley pleaded in his mind. "Why are you being spanked?" Ashley asked after about five minutes. Andy didn't answer, just bit his lip harder. _SMACK!_ "OOOOWWWWWW!" "Answer me." "B-Because I hurt myself again!" Ashley continued spanking him, but slightly lighter. "And how did you do it?" "I did a stupid stunt on stage! OOOWWW!" "Are you going to be more careful?" "Y-Yes!" "And do you know what's going to happen if you don't listen?" "I-I'm going to get hurt? OOOOOWWWWWWW!" "Wrong answer." Ashley tugged Andy's batman boxers down to where his pants were, smirking slightly at how red the singer's ass was.

"No! Not those!" Andy whined, though he did nothing to try and stop the man. Ashley started on Andy's upper thighs again, making Andy whimper loudly. ~+SCENE CHANGE+~ In the little 'living area' as you could call it, Jake, Jinxx, and CC were sitting there quietly. Jinxx was wincing at every loud smack, whimper, and cry of pain he heard, Jake was looking at the floor, at times rubbing at his ass, being able to imagine how much Andy's hurt, and CC was just looking at the door with sad, pity filled eyes. "Poor Andy." he said quietly. Jake and Jinxx nodded in agreement with the older man. ~+SCENE CHANGE+~ A few tears fell from Andy's eyes, much against his will. Ashley hadn't lightened up, and the fact that there was now nothing protecting his ass made it worse. He had a light blush on his face. Ashley shifted Andy a bit and starting smacking at the very sensitive undercurve. Andy cried out in pain, then started whimpering.

More tears were falling from his eyes. Ashley noticed and silently thanked whatever God was out there that he could finish this up. He stopped for a moment and looked towards Andy's head. "Let's try this again. What will happen if you don't listen and do something stupid to get yourself hurt again?" "I-I'll get s-spanked." Andy choked out. "Good boy. I'm going to finish this. The better you behave, the better off you'll be." the bassist said, a hint of a warning tone in his voice. Andy nodded, thankful that it was almost over. Ashley undid his belt, making Andy stiffen and choke on a sob. "P-Please don't use a-a be-elt." he said quietly, not wanting to get an extra hard hit. Ashley heard him, but paid no mind to the comment since he knew Andy was scared. He doubled it backwards so that he was using the flat side of the belt instead of the studded side. He silently took a deep breath before cracking it hard over Andy's red ass, making the latter squeal in pain.

Ashley repeated this three more times, leaving about five seconds between each one so that Andy felt each one. "I-I'M S-SO-ORRY A-ASHLEY!" he wailed, sobbing hard. Ashley raised the belt once more and cracked it over Andy's upper thighs, then put it down after the latter's loud squeal of pain. Andy went limp and sobbed like mad over his bandmate's lap. Ashley let him cry for a minute before starting to rub his back lightly to calm him down. It worked, and after a few minutes he moved his leg and moved Andy so that the singer was straddling him. Andy whimpered loudly and Ashley pulled him into a hug. "Ssshhhhhhhh, hush now Andy, it's over, ssssshhhhhhhh." he soothed, rocking the younger man a bit and rubbing his back. Andy calmed down enough to speak after about five minutes, and pulled away to wipe his eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry." he said, choking a bit on the words since he was still crying. Ashley smiled slightly.

"Have you learned your lesson, Andy?" Andy nodded. "Y-Yes sir." Ashley tussled Andy's hair a bit and stood him up, also standing up to support Andy. He pulled Andy's boxers and pants up, earning a loud whimper. He calmed Andy again and helped him to lay in one of the lower bunks on his stomach. "You rest now, alright? I'll come get you in an hour or two when we get to the hotel." Andy simply nodded and closed his eyes. Ashley put the chair back where it had been and put his belt back on, then went out to the other three. CC looked up at him, his eyes asking where Andy was and if he was okay. "He's okay. He learned his lesson, and he's gonna rest until we get to the hotel." Ashley said. "Don't you think you overdid it?" Jinxx asked. "He needed to learn. He's been doing this for too long. I was making up for the times this should've happened in the past, and I wanted to make sure he'd remember this for a looong time."

The three nodded in understanding as the bassist sat down next to the drummer. "I guess I should remember to never piss you off." Jake said. Ashley smirked. "Yup. 'Cause if you do, you'll end up like Andy." he said and laughed. When he noticed that Jake had paled slightly, he shook his head. "I'm kidding. I only would if either you asked or I seriously thought you deserved it. I don't beat people's asses without good reason." Jake relaxed a bit at that. "And the same goes for me." CC said. "Seriously?" Jinxx asked. "Hey, I'm the second oldest here." Ashley smirked. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" he yelled. Everyone groaned then said a color, Jake being the last one to do so. "Fuck." he hissed. "Aright Jake, c'mon. You lost. You have to make some sort of noise like a girl." Ashley said, smirking like the chesire cat. Jake rolled his eyes and giggled like a young girl, making everyone laugh. He blushed slightly and slid down in his chair.

About two hours later, they had gotten to the hotel and got their stuff that they needed to take in with them up to their room. Ashley had taken Andy's then came back to get him. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, we're here." he said, shaking Andy lightly. "Uuuuuuuuuuh!" Andy moaned and sat up, whimpering. "C'mon, we're here. We took everything up to the room." he said and lifted the smaller man out of the bed, carrying him off the bus and into the hotel. Andy was squirming a bit, not very happy with being carried like a princess. Once in the room, Ashley took Andy to the bathroom and set him on the toilet, lid closed. "Oooowwww!" Andy whined. "Oh hush. Do you want lotion on that or not?" Ashley asked, looking for the bottle of lotion he had brought up. Andy blushed and nodded. Ashley smiled when he found it. "Take off your pants and boxers." Andy obeyed and blushed. Ashley sat down on the toilet and guided Andy back over his lap.

"N-Not again!" Andy whimpered. "Calm down. This is the easiest way to put the lotion on so I can get everywhere." Andy calmed down and shivered when the cold lotion touched his sore and still very red ass. Andy winced. "Ooww. Careful!" "I'm trying, Andy. It's gonna hurt most likely for the rest of the night, either way. This'll help though." Andy squirmed while Ashley rubbed the cold lotion into his hot backside. After a few minutes, Ashley stopped and helped Andy up. "There. Just put your boxers back on, Batboy." he said with a playful smirk and waited for Andy to get them on, the helped him to one of the beds. ~+TWO WEEKS LATER+~ Andy got up on one of the speakers at a show as he screamed into his mic. He felt like someone was glaring at him and looked over at Ashley. He silently gulped and carefully jumped back onto the stage from the short speaker and danced around on the stage instead. Ashley gave a satisfied smirk. "Good boy." he muttered.

**/+Story End+\**

**Phoenix:** Well now! Andy, I hope you learned a lesson from this.

**Andy:** I. Hate. You.

**Phoenix:** Love you too! Okay, now, Andy fangirls, don't kill me. I made this out of love for him. You have to admit that he needs SOMEONE to teach him a lesson to be fucking careful. He hurts himself on stage a LOT. Remeber the three broken ribs that kept him off Warped Tour 2011 for the first two weeks? That's what I thought.


	2. Authors Note

Okay, _PLEASE_ stop spamming and asking me for another chapter!

It's a one-shot, meaning only one chapter. If you look at the status, it says COMPLETE.

If you want me to make a fic with the other members getting spanked, please just message me and ask, okay?

I don't bite if you ask me for a request.

In fact, I welcome and love requests!

For everyone that's wondering what the hell I'm talking about, someone's been leaving reviews under a shit ton of different anon names on this fic and "BOTDF Spankings Galore!" at least once a day, and it's seriously starting to annoy and piss me off.

But, yes, if you contact me in some way and _ask_ me to make a "BVB Spankings Galore!" fic, then I'll write about CC spanking Jinxx first, Mr. or Ms. Anon. (I don't know what else to call you since you've used so many different names)

Though, I am happy that you love them so much!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Phoenix Fire**_


End file.
